


Joker Mood

by HalleyK7



Category: Klonoa (Games)
Genre: Angst, Crack Pairing, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Unrequited Love, Why French?, based on a quote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalleyK7/pseuds/HalleyK7
Summary: It all started with a single quote. With the Moth Conspiracy up to no good in Klonoa Heroes, an act of kindness can at times be more trouble than it is actually worth...(Ongoing through the Klonoa Series)





	1. Chapter One: Dès le Départ

BGM: Hack./Sign - In the Land of Twilight, Jump to the Moon

Chapter One: Dès le Départ

In a small, dark room only lit by the glow of decorative galaxies he meticulously lined up on the ceiling, was a weeping sound. A diminutive figure was tucked behind the securities of stuffed dolls and toys blowing colorful bubbles into the air. He had his eyes buried in large gloved hands as he rocked carelessly back and forth; ignoring the mindless moos who walked across marble floors. They paid little to no attention to him, searching for food and admiring the beauty of the gold coins in their paws.

He felt another wave of sorrow wash through him from staring at the creatures; even they had to be paid to stay with him. Now he understood how truly lonely he was. For he fit in with no one.

The ringing of a single phone caused him to lift his star-shaped eyes and stumble out from the soft puppets.

He flung the gloved hand in fear of the sound to suddenly stop and brought it quickly to his cat-like ears. "…hello?"

A gruff laughter echoed from the other end, and he couldn't stop himself from being a bit startled. 

"When were you released?"

"You really think that Suiryu could actually keep me in jail? Put that thought aside, Joka. I need your help!” There was a pause. “Of course you'll be handsomely rewarded."

The clown glanced at a mirror, using his other hand to pick up a piece of tissue. Running it down the sides of his face, he wiped the tears, not listening to a thing the egotistical mechanic had to say past the actual outline of his plans. Perhaps this would be the day to break from his loneliness, even if he were to work with whatever characters Garlen were to hire. At least he did not have to be alone.

While throwing the used paper away, his hand bumped involuntarily into a picture--that rattled before falling to the ground. "…Garlen-san…I'll meet you at Volk?"

"Hm?" The leader paused in surprise, and laughed. "I'm glad you're up to the job."

Joka placed the phone back in place, walking to the fallen picture frame. His hands connected to the outer area and he flipped it over, sighing at the sight of a group of people standing along the beachside. They all gathered in front of a volleyball court. Klonoa Beach Volley was the tournament's name, the place which never left his mind. Grouped with such acquaintances, mistaken as the ball itself even, but…

The black eyes stopped scanning and fell back to a young girl with amber hair. Will she remember him, or did she choose to forget him, like everyone else; for he was like a nightmare that would never end…

"It has begun, my sweetheart."


	2. Chapter Two: Immortelle

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/  
Namco.

Chapter Two: Immortelle

"Ah-choo!" The young girl gripped the books more tightly to her chest, a lock of hair falling across her cheek. She placed the books beside her and adjusted the pink hat which had tilted from her sudden jerk. Tucking her legs underneath her, Lolo picked up the textbooks once more and straightened the short priestess clothing. When she heard a slight rustle, she glanced to her side and smiled. Popka lay beside her, slumbering quietly. His bandana flapped downwards as he drew in a deep breath, then back in place as he blew it back out.

She moved a hand to her large ears. "I hope I haven't caught a cold...it’s too nice out to spend the day indoors. Well, there’s always that silly thing about someone talking about me. ...not too out of the ordinary." 

There were plenty of people who she knew that might gossip behind her back. The other priestesses at the Claire Moa temple were in a bit of an uproar over her promotion. She frowned; 'it isn't fair at all'—no matter how hard she tried to fit in, they always found a way to exclude her.

Her face suddenly became as warm as her ears, and she dropped her gaze away from the sleeping childhood friend beside her. 'Or it could it be Klonoa…'

For a long time, the now priestess has had a bit of a crush on the Dream Traveler. It was foolish she knew; after all, he could only visit whenever Lunatea was in danger, but she could not help but hope. Hope that maybe he would feel that way for her too. "Popka…" she started before a shout came, reflecting off the wind's breeze.

It was none other than the Wind Child, himself. "Lolo!"

XxxxxxxX

BGM: Kaze no Klonoa II - Lolo!

Klonoa looked to the dog-like creature beside her, and knelt to whisper, "Popka, wait here…take the post for Lolo." He gave a lopsided grin to the now frustrated side-kick, before walking up to the awaiting companion. "I can't believe I made it on time!"

"Oh, Klonoa is that an injury?" She eyed the way her dear friend was roughed up.

Klonoa smiled back cheerfully, rubbing the scrapes on his arms, "Don't worry, it's just a scratch! I just ran into a person along the way to the sky temple." He reached for his large pockets and within his hands was a delicate, beautiful pink flower, not yet bloomed. "It was a promise, Lolo, so this is for you!"

Lolo stared at it before taking the bud into her hands. It was indeed a promise; a promise that the girl had forced the Dream Traveler to make—she did not allow him to give her the gift unless he returned safely from his journey. But with that she was astonished to find it so rare a present.

"The Hikari Sakura!" Lolo clutched the flower tenderly in her hands. "Thank you, Klonoa! Thank you so much!"

"It's to wish you luck on the training at the Sky Temple. They say, whoever holds this flower will be given good luck." Suddenly under the petals, a fragile butterfly fluttered out, encircling the two. "Oh, under it's petals…?" It almost seemed as if the creature had looked at them right before it took flight once again, leaving them.

"Beautiful…"

Klonoa smiled back at the priestess, who was watching it fly away in awe. "Guntz must have noticed this…therefore he took care of it." He turned back to the fading insect, so he did not notice the puzzled gaze Lolo gave him.

'Guntz?' She pondered, staring at the flower. It was all too strange to her, ever since she met this adventurer, she had run into many different people. To her knowledge Shinigami Guntz had always disliked her. His forced chuckles did little to suppress the temper inside her, especially when he called her a weak loser at the Dream Champ Tournament. So now, Lolo did not understand why he would help Klonoa deliver the flower safely to her. 'Was I wrong about him?'

A voice interrupted them from across the fields, "Let's go, Lolo!" Another priestess, a bit older than her, held the length of her dress up to lessen the chance of tripping. "Hurry it up!"

"Coming! Yes. Then…Klonoa, Chipple, and Popka…I am going." She smiled sadly, tucking the flower behind her ear, using the hat to hold it in place.

The maple-eared cat laughed, patting her on the back. "Do your best, Lolo!"

"I'll come visit sooner or later!" Popka hopped up and down, waving his paper like arms.

Chipple gave a nervous smile, "Farewell, then!" He didn't get a chance to speak beforehand and was too embarrassed to interrupt the heart-felt moment before.

"Yes, I will be strong!" With that, she took off running down the field, only to trip on her face.

"Ack…and hopefully not so clumsy…" Her eyes were abruptly met with a shadow and when she looked up, a Heart Moo was passing by her. '…..I feel strange…as though they suddenly reminded me of something.' But she allowed the thought to slide, pulling herself back to her feet once more. She will walk the path to becoming a High Priestess with no regrets, as she promised herself. "I will endure!"


	3. Chapter Three: Duox Bonbons

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/ Namco.

Chapter Three: Duox Bonbons

"Thank you very much, Mr. Garlen." Lolo bowed her head after taking the ticket from the clamp which was in place of the mechanic's hand. He grumbled an embarrassed reply, then waved his hand at her to carry on. She smiled, walking back to her side-kick. That was when she noticed his gem-like pupils wider than usual. "Is something the matter, Popka?"

"Did you not notice that his left hand is a metal clamp?" He raised his left claw to express his point, but lowered his arm as soon as she narrowed her eyes. Popka knew very well, that whenever the priestess looked at him like that, he was in for a scolding. "What did I do this time!" His voice rose to a usual shout.

"Did you not notice that your left hand is flat! Popka! It is a terrible thing to judge before you know the whole story! He could have lost his arm in an accident and simply replaced it with another! Did you learn nothing from Claire's teachings!"

The dog's eyes widened even further, "Awroo! You're the only one that says that! In all the time I've stayed at the temple, I never heard anything like that from the other priestesses, not even from the High Priestess!" His arms folded, but when he noticed she was no longer paying attention to him, he grew even more frustrated, hopping up and down. Lolo had already walked away from him at the time, for she could have sworn she heard a voice embedded in her memories, not too far from her.

BGM: Noir - Canta Per Me (japanese version)

"Mya-hahaha!" The priestess could recognize that laugh from anywhere, it was that mischievous cat. "If you want your ticket back then you'll have to get it from me!" And sure enough she was up to one of her tricks, in her paw was an admission slip to the Beach Volley Tournament. And below her was a clown-like fiend that fumed angrily at the feline.

"Tat!" Popka's scratchy voice reached to a shrill level, right before he dove after her. She gave a loud hiss, splitting into two forms and dropping the ticket in the process. "Come back here! I finally get to tear you limb from limb!"

"Meow! Leave me alone, you mad dog! Mad dog! Mad dog!"

Lolo sighed, picking up the slip and handed it back to the bewildered creature. "Sorry, Tat's like that. She and a woman named Leorina are very crafty bandits…"

"SKY PIRATES!" Tat hollered still escaping the snarling puppy's teeth.

Joka was too busy staring at her in astonishment, but snapped back to attention at the sound of the flying cat's shouts. He quickly stood taller, then bowed civilly: a hand tucked behind his back and another cupped at his side. "Thank you, my dear. I am much obliged for your act of kindness." He straightened back, grinning his razor sharp fangs, but started to fluster, unsure of what to do next.

For no one ever did anything for him since his superior, so Joka did what he would always do after he owed someone. His hands presented a wad of money, "I apologize for such a small sum. However, I came, thinking that I would be earning income, not giving it out." He spoke sheepishly.

Now it was Lolo's turn to stare, the smile plastered onto his rounded body, greatly distressed her. Yet, she managed to regain her nerve enough to respond, "Please keep your money, sir."

If Joka could change the expression in his eyes, they would have been filled with confusion, "You do not accept money? ...Perhaps a favor then?"

"….Mm, mm." She shook her head, allowing the amber hair to dance at her poppy red cheeks and pointed at a sign behind the fiend. "It looks like we will be partners for a few rounds, so I only want for you to promise me that you'll do your best!" Lolo smiled now, knowing now that he was not a harmful creature despite the exterior appearance.

Sure enough, the lines connected to two names with occupations. One with Joka (Clown) and another Lolo (Apprentice Priestess). He turned back to her and quietly stuttered, feeling an awkward glow in his face and even a warmth wherever his heart may be, "Yes. We should always do our best…my sweetheart."

-End Flashback-

"Moo! Moooo!"

A cry awakened the sleeping Joka, who sat up to gaze at the airship above him. A pug-headed dog's face was engraved upon the structure of the balcony. It was grinning and wore a black eye-patch. On the sign beside him, as he hopped from the Heart Moo driven carriage, were the golden labels, "Moth Conspiracy."

"Not much of a conspiracy if you tell where we are, Garlen-san." He sighed, and took one last glance at the road behind him, almost as if he were trying to decide if he should turn back. "No…no." He balled a fist at his side, and raised his eyes once more. This was to punish everyone for leaving him in a cold empty world, filled with ridicules and harsh words.

" Ghadius-sama, please be patient a while longer…nightmare will befall this world."


	4. Chapter Four: Boîte à Musique

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/  
Namco.

Chapter Four: Boîte à Musique

Joka sat, kicking his legs from side to side at the railings of a balcony near the entrance. Nagapoko had informed him that Garlen was preoccupied at the moment and instructed him to wait there. Although he sat outside, the clown could still hear the noise of gears running together. The loud clanking of machinery may have been music to the oversized mechanic, but the sound was distasteful to Joka. So as he refused to wait inside. 

He pulled out a blue box, adorned with drawings of stars, moons, and planet shapes.

His gloved hand twisted the crank underneath the box and once he opened it, a soft, sorrowful lullaby filled the air around him. He closed his eyes, gripping his other hand around the railing, to ensure his stability before he allowed his mind to wander once more.

BGM: Tsubasa Chronicles - If You are My Love

"That's a pretty song."

Joka spun around in surprise at the voice behind him. Lolo tilted her head to one side and the strands of hair followed, the rest of her hair was tied up into a bun. It was a small festival after a hard round of Beach Volley and everyone had gathered to watch the fireworks. "How come you’re here by yourself? Come join the rest of us, Joka."

He turned back to the ornaments and stared intensely at the music box in front of him, "I do not belong there, my sweetheart…the only one that talks to me is the Heart Moo, and still, I don't even understand him…" He paused and thought perhaps she would try to convince him to go back since she would strike up a conversation with him, so he provided an already made excuse. "And even if you offer to speak with me, that dog of yours would only bite me again."

Lolo lowered her eyes sympathetically, she knew not to push the subject, so she decided it was best to change it. "I always thought of you to like cheerful carnival music, Joka." He gave her a disoriented gaze and she pointed at the music box. "But the song is very lovely…" She lifted her kimono up a bit and caught the box in her hands, startling him.

She brought it to the counter and bought it before he could register her actions, or try to stop her. "It's a gift, for all your hard work."

"But my sweetheart…we lost the round today!" Joka quickly covered his mouth, not meaning to shout the obvious. In fact he left the beach, in fear that she was angry with him for losing.

Lolo raised her eyebrows then sighed, "I'm sorry, that was my fault. If I hadn't tripped up so much then it would have been a lot more easier for us to have won!" She sighed again, "but I have accepted that that is who I am a long time ago…it’s a weakness." Her blue eyes became dim at the thought of the priestesses back at the temple's teasing.

Joka watched her expression closely, "Accepted your weakness? Who has called you clumsy, my sweetheart?"

She became uncomfortable and shifted the conversation back to the music box, "That doesn't matter, I mean…well. I just want you to have this as a gift from a friend."

"Friend, my sweetheart?" He took it from her hands and winded it again. 

"…" They listened to the music in silence.

Lolo startled him again by placing a hand on his head, "In return, let’s sit at the beach and watch fireworks together."

"But what about that dog?"

She pouted in response, "Are you really afraid of Popka? Don't worry, he's off chasing Tat again…something about cotton candy, I think. So let's get going before it's over."

Joka yelped when her hand took his, but soon he relaxed and allowed her to guide him back to everyone else.

-End Flashback-

"Joka!" Garlen's voice and the slam of the heavy entrance door broke the fiend from his thoughts.

BGM: Klonoa Heroes - Garlen's Dream

The dreamer laughed, tossing his head back, but balancing his hat in the process. "I am very glad that you are here! You have arrived just in time, for me to explain the full extent of my plans!"

Joka coughed twice, turned around and took a deep breath. He would once more play the bumbling fool and comical clown that everyone thought him to be. Yes, only a few knew of his homicidal tendencies. For people always seemed to judge on the surface, and could not see past his guise long enough to realize he was a vicious demon. "Ah, but of course Garlen-san. You know how I fancy myself as a gentleman, and arriving late would be very unbecoming." He grinned further, suggesting a playful spirit.

"I see…" Joka was surprised that Garlen had actually heard him through his laughter. He extended his clamp replaced arm to the empty area beside him. "Well, you will not need to work alone, Joka. For I have found quite a reliable co-worker for you."

"Co-worker? Where, Garlen-san?" The clown glanced around, "I do not-yeek!"

He suddenly felt the floor underneath him disappear as something wrapped around his ball-like body and raised him to the air, pinning his tail disagreeably to the railings which were once behind him. His star-shaped eyes met with two diverse colored pupils. And Joka knew very well that he was gazing into the eyes of a very insane feline.

"There you are." Came the leader's calm voice. "Joka, I'd like for you to meet-"

"Janga, Janga of Poison Claws…" The smell of alcohol made the oddball twitch in irritation, truly this was not a very well-mannered man despite his age. "So looks like me and you are working together now? Partner."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine…Janga-chan." Joka was overjoyed when the tall purple cat dropped him at the sound of the sudden nickname. He teleported behind Garlen and proceeded to make small talk. Having a distrustful associate would only delay his plans. "So then, what are we to do, Garlen-san?"

Garlen looked at Joka, then back to the man with poison claws. "Janga will head to the Sky Temple to capture a priestess and retrieve the book called Legend of the Moon and Dreams while you go to the Ruins of the Moons to operate a couple machinery I placed there."

Joka's eyes widened, if that was the position of the mechanic's plan then it would ruin his. He did not want Garlen seeing the warnings within the book of such experimentation and there was only a certain priestess he knew would be there. Joka was about to argue with Garlen's reasoning but was halted by a scraping sound that served to agitate him further.

"Kikikikiki." It wasn't the sound of Janga's claws at all, but rather the cat’s laughter that was as bad as nails scratching a chalkboard. "That sounds fine to me. It falls under my tastes, if they resist..."

"Tastes?" Garlen was too naïve to understand but Joka did, and he fumed at the remark, but he kept a happy-go-lucky expression.

"Nohohohoho…I do not mean to disagree with you, Garlen-san, but I think it would be better if I were sent to the Sky Temple." He swiftly added a compliment in fear of Janga's wrath, "Of course I am sure you, Janga-chan are very capable of doing the job…I find it difficult on my part. I am not a skilled fighter, but capturing things would be much easier for me. For I have the ability to twist space." The part of him not being able to fight was a flat out lie. He knew well that his magic was more than enough to destroy obstacles, but he needed to plow down the closer ones first. And that meant convincing these two to involuntarily cooperate with his plans, even if it required lowering his pride.

"Hmm…" The employer rubbed his chin with his remaining humanistic hand and nodded. "Janga, as long as it is alright with you…"

The cat cocked an eyebrow, but grinned showing fangs. "Sure, I don't see why not. After all, I must maintain poison claws for a bit longer…"

'Fools…' Joka's visage almost darkened with wicked happiness as the other two walked back to the planning room 'Nightmare will consume you two as well…everything is going according to plan, Ghadius-sama…I will complete what we were trying to do before that Wind Child disrupted us…'


	5. Chapter Five: En Ce Qui me Concerne

Chapter Five: En Ce Qui me Concerne

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/  
Namco.

Chapter Five: En Ce Qui me Concerne

Lolo was running back to the two heroes, stumbling slightly due to the books in her arms. She was very excited at her discovery and thought silently to herself that perhaps the Hikari Sakura was bringing her a bit of luck. "This is an old book. The Legend of Moon and Dreams was located in the library in the innermost shrine in the temple." She then shifted to the other book in her hand, "Oh, wait! I also found a good book for Mr. Pango…eek!" Her feet knocked against one another, causing her to trip and as she was trying to regain her balance by moving to the side, her footing gave way against the wet areas of the grass under her. Lolo soon found herself in the waterway of the Sky Temple, though she was an adequate swimmer, she could not fight against the rushing waves of its river. "Aaahhh, cough! Cough!"

"Lolo?" Klonoa rushed to the side of the path, but missed her hands, as she was pushed further down. "Good grief! She fell into the waterway! And I don't even know how to swim! What’s the point of having the hero medal! When I can't even help!"

The armadillo knelt and examined the structure of the river, "This is serious! We must help…oh, and that other book Miss Lolo had was the All of Gunpowder, first limited edition. Collecting rare books in a place such as this is so troublesome…"

Pango led the newly appointed hero along the way, breaking various statues with his skillfully designed bombs. It wasn't until much later did they reach the end of the waterway, but there was no sign of the clumsy priestess. Klonoa began to worry and rushed about shouting her name, until the older man stopped him abruptly. "Ssh! Look over there!"

The youngster's ivory pupils were partially covered by his glare, "A fellow that looks like a clown…" Sure enough at one level below them was Joka, who hummed to himself, picking up a fallen book. He then ran out of view behind the entrance to another section of the large temple. 

"I feel as though I've met him before!" Klonoa declared.

Pango frowned, "He took the Legends of Moon and Dreams…" He needed the book to cure his son from a sleeping illness which had spread across all of Lunatea, and was always a patient, kind-hearted man, but with this delay, he became exceptionally displeased. "Hmm…there's something not right here, Klonoa."

"Yipe!" A familiar voice cried out in distress.

Klonoa took off swiftly, looking back at the cautious father, "Lolo! That voice was Lolo's!"

BGM: Klonoa Of The Wind - Joker Mood

The now drenched priestess had her back pressed against a pillar behind her. Lolo would have fled long ago, had not for the large gloved hands that were encircled around her arms, pulling her into a kneeling position to match their heights. Her turquoise eyes were shut and she shivered from fear and the wind that blew.

"I would be more than happy if you were to cooperate with me a little." Joka grinned despite the pit he felt inside of him, as she looked back at him with horror-filled eyes, "Do not worry. You will only sleep for a moment, in the cradle of the moon." With each word he spoke, he drew closer to her, until his face was merely inches away from hers. 

"Have you forgotten me, my sweetheart?" His voice whispered more soothingly.

"N-no!" Lolo exclaimed, squirming in his grasp.

Joka was entirely confused, "To which question have you answered to?" But when she gave no further reply, he continued, "Do not say so, for three meals and a catnap has already been prepared for you!"

"Wait!" The Dream Traveler shouted loudly, skidding his shoes in the dirt underneath him. Not too far behind was Pango, who came up, gasping for air. "Are you planning on kidnapping Lolo?" He rashly drew his wind blade out, threateningly aiming it at the clown. For this cabbit remembered well of the vexing encounters he has had with Joka in past experiences and has grown unafraid to strike at him whenever it was required.

Lolo's panic-stricken expression relaxed into a hopeful smile, "Klonoa!"

"Oh?" Joka mused hostilely, turning to the hero, "How impolite of you and this is our first meeting in such a long time."

"What are you saying?" Klonoa barked sharply, "Part with Lolo!"

The captor chuckled, "Even if you say to, I cannot merely do so, because I have my circumstances…" He faced the girl once more, "Hmm? Actually, since my task was to capture a priestess, anyone was acceptable…this excellent girl, however, attracted my attention the most."

Despite Lolo's efforts, she ended up blushing deeply, "What? It is nothing…I'm not so attractive.." She glanced embarrassingly away, but felt as though something like this has happened before.

"No." He covered a hand over his red grin. "It was because you were the slowest and it seemed to be easier to capture you."

"Dear me." She blushed even further, cocking her head to one side for being so easily insulted. 

"Ah! Eek!" But that was soon broken when he grabbed her without warning and tossed her into what appeared to be a split in time-space. He then gave a quick bow before disappearing with her, "Anyhow, I promise I will not injure her! Ah, and I didn't introduce myself. I am called Joka, please remember me. However, it is not known whether I shall meet you again, adieu."

Pango and Klonoa rushed forward, but was only surprised for Joka's sudden appearance again. "I was twisting space beyond here, a bit, because I hate persistence. And this girl would never cooperate with me, without force." He offered a hand to the two, "Returning before you get lost is wiser. Nohohohoho…."

-Start Flashback-

BGM: Beyond the Clouds - Pairotto ban Numo no Muko u Yakusoku no Basho

Lolo huffed heavily, landing on her knees upon the beach's soft sand. After a few breaths, she picked her hat up once more and placed it on her head. "I should have known he wouldn't be here…" Her hands clutched a small dime in her hands. It was what was left of the reward money from the tournament, everything spent on broken materials, due to her ineptitude. "Why did you want me to keep it all, Joka…?"

"I have not left yet, my sweetheart." The fiend was not grinning, as he stepped out from behind a tree.

The apprentice priestess peered nervously at his frown, 'is he mad at me for coming so late…?' The sky above them was dark for it was late in the night and only a few lanterns around them provided small glimmers of light. "Joka, I'm sorry I-"

"I am too, my sweetheart." His voice was unusually dull and flat, not laced with manners, or courteous. "You are determined to become a priestess…?" Joka clenched his fists together, but it did not drive the numbness in his mind. "Then from the day you become a priestess, we will no longer be friends, but rather, enemies."

"What?"

The fiend looked up to the atmosphere, "I do not deserve…"

"Stop it! Why do you say such cruel things!" Lolo yanked her hat off and pressed it tightly to her face. She began shouting in confusion, "Why do you always hide yourself from others? Is it because of the way you look? Joka, you are good at heart, you just need to believe-"

A cracking sound halted her words and her widening eyes looked up to see a spell within the clown's palm. It was a dark swirl, that sent an even more uneasy feeling down her spine, "Chaos magic, my sweetheart. I am the loyal servant of Ghadius, the Dark Spirit." He enclosed his hand, snuffing the spell, and dropped it back to his side, "This is the path I have chosen and it will never change…to bring disorder to this world…that is the complete opposite of what a priestess' duty is. And so I tell you all this to warn you…" His eyes were starting to blur with lament as well, but he turned away, and kept his tone bitter. "Please, my sweetheart, resign from your position…"

Lolo was not fooled however, she could tell that the creature was hiding something. "I can't." Joka looked back at her, "As you have said, I too cannot abandon the path I have chosen. It is my dream to help others…to see a peaceful world called Lunatea. For that reason, I want to become a priestess."

"My sweetheart…" Joka allowed the tears to fall, "Then you will hate me."

-End Flashback-


End file.
